unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmo
Elmo is an evil furry red monster that gets tickled more than The Pillsbury Doughboy (and THAT is saying something!). His plans for world domination started when a bolt of lightning struck him during the events of Grand Theft Sesame Street. He turned all evil and killed people of Sesame Street, then created a manic song. He allegedly has "GOT DA MOOVZ" He's a little nice, on a count of the fact that he saved all humanity from Bowser, Eviler Bowser and Super Eviler Bowser. He had a partner in crime called Grover, but Grover coughed while Elmo was talking, so Elmo killed him! Elmo lives in his own personal fantasy world that's made up of crayons. His biggest enemy is Darth Vader for unknown reasons. He now resides in Sesame Street watching over his magnificent empire. His gang hold complete control over Sesame Street, and Elmo just racks in the money. He uncovers and foils ten assassination attempts against him a day. His fur is really white, THE RED IS ACTUALLY BLOOD! :O History Early Life and First Blood The story of Elmo the Great is a tragic one. It all started when he was born. This is believed to be one of the biggest mistakes in the history of the world. Of course, our information is coming from Biased Ratings, so we're not sure. But one thing is true regardless... The day Elmo was born sentenced Sesame Street to many years of pain and suffering. Elmo was raised in a small house in Sesame Street. He was raised by two loving parents. But they made a very fatal mistake. They loved Painball more than they loved baby Elmo. Oh, how they loved painball! Every year during painball season, Elmo was neglected, for painball was more important than him. He nearly starved to death at one point. Even though he was only a baby, he vowed revenge. At four years old, revenge is just what Elmo got. Painball season had just started again. UnAmerica had formed their team, and Elmo's parent's were partying even harder than last year. They brought in family friend Kool Aid Guy, and started having drinks. Kool Aid Guy was planning on killing the entire family that day, but Elmo was faster. He poisoned the drinks, and his mommy and daddy finally got what they had coming. Kool Aid Guy, being immune to the poison, ran off to kill another day. Elmo had no memory of the incident, and soon his blue fur turn red, but this is why his fur is red. Growing Up and Turning Evil Elmo did not commit another act of evil for the next twenty years, but that evil spirit still rested deep in his heart, waiting to be revealed. Meanwhile, Elmo got some degrees from college, because Sesame Street had colleges back then. Then, he became a preschool teacher, because there were a lot of little kids in Sesame Street back then. Elmo loved being a preschool teacher. He was a great one too. Every day he would walk in, and never once even threatened to beat or shoot any of the little brats. But this all changed one stormy morning. Elmo was driving to work when his car broke down. He got out to check the hood, and he saw a swimming pool. He saw his opportunity, and got in so he could post it on YouTube. He was struck by lightning. Descending into Crime This was all that evil spirit needed. Elmo quickly became the most evilest guy in all of Sesame Street, and possibly the world. He called up all of his old high school friends asking them if they wanted to join his new Elmo Gang. They accepted, and he went over to his preschool, getting a ride from Grover. He brainwashed all of the kids, and they became his first brainwashed minions. He opened up a base in downtown Sesame Street, which he filled with a bunch of crayons. He spent the next fifty years expanding his empire, shooting people who displeased him, and just doing mob stuff. Elmo was forever a mob boss. Personality Before being struck by lightning, he was a very nice person. He would always help the little kids, and he would even give them free money when they asked. He was also a law-abiding citizen. He even obeyed the j-walking laws, which Nobody does. Elmo was the perfect model for good behavior. It got kind of annoying, really. This all changed, however, when he was struck by lightning. He became the baddest of the bad, shooting people for no reason at all. He never obeyed any laws, and sometimes even spit on people, just to show how bad he really was. He was also a jerk, doing bad things to people just so he could laugh at them. Category:Animals Category:Guys Category:Haters Category:Losers Category:Monsters Category:Evil Category:Mobsters Category:Jerks Category:Maniacs Category:Batcrap Insane Category:Rulers Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Criminals Category:Gay guys Category:Normies Category:True normies Category:Communists Category:Muppets Category:Puppets Category:Idiots